Realities: Part One:
by EriaHime
Summary: It's not based on a couple, just on what Akiko goes through as she deals with losing another and how she hurts herself internally as she fights against her feelings that develop for a certain red-haired former-Soul Seller/turned Exorcist later on.


_He's gone._ That was the only thing that crossed her mind as she sat there, destruction all around her. Tears welled in her violet-blue eyes and her auburn hair was tousled in a mess from all the fighting. Her gaze didn't leave the spot where that portal had closed, the portal carrying the man she had fallen in love with away from her. Her breathing came in shorter breaths, and hysteria swelled within her. She finally tore her gaze away and looked at the spot beside her; it was the same spot where Lynelle had been before the Level Four completely destroyed her body. Lynelle, the woman who had pushed Akiko out of the way and died to save. Her hands started shaking as she fought the scream clawing at her throat.

Akiko felt someone shaking her by her shoulders, and she looked up slowly, meeting Rose's gaze. Something wet was on her cheeks, and dropped on her hand. She thought it was just blood from a wound, but when she looked down at her scraped up hands, she realized it was tears that she felt. Her crossbow was still on her arm, in good condition. She stared at it, thinking of the Innocence implanted in it. She hated this war. She's never hated nothing more in her entire live, not even her father.

Her gaze moved up to Rose, finding that she was saying something, but her words reached Akiko's ears in a blurred murmur. It looked as if she was asking if she was all right; her thoughts went straight back to the moment when she looked up and saw Vlad get transformed into a skull. She froze up and screamed, grabbing her head and trying to force the memory out. She heard her name, but all she could do was push herself away and scramble to her feet, forcing herself to run out of the room. Her body screamed at the pain coursing through her, but she didn't care; nothing made sense right now, and she couldn't think clearly in this place filled with death. Lynelle was dead because of her, and Vlad was a Skull. She felt arms around her and she thrashed in the grip. She caught the sight of Tiedoll in her peripheral vision as she screamed for him to let her go.

The grip on her finally loosened hesitatingly, and she nearly collapsed before she kept running, tears blurring her vision. She forced the doors open and didn't slow her pace. As she neared the edge of the cliff, she subconsciously extended her wings and felt herself get lifted away on the winds, flying somewhere, _anywhere_, away from this place soaked in blood.

Akiko wandered around a town, paying no mind to the people around her. It had been a few weeks since she had left the Order, and she was still in a daze. She kept her uniform with her, it being the reason she could still eat food; however, she chose to pick different clothes to remain inconspicuous so she would be safe from attacks or from new Finders that did not know her face. She donned a turtleneck and dress pants, along with a coat with the hood pulled up to hide her face. She had been walking for hours, but no trace of fatigue was noticed by her. She still felt as numb as she had on that day, if not more.

Nothing was wanted more by the girl than to have her mind be at peace, but her mind was constantly racing, and often she would run far from a town where no one could hear her screaming when the insanity took hold of her. Only when she finally passed out would the nightmares come over her. The night that turned her life into a cursed hell, the night she killed her father after her mother turned him into an Akuma. It was the most terrifying night of the girl's life, but for some reason, losing Vlad had been worse than any lash, punch, or slap her father gave her. She never wanted to love anyone ever again, terrified at the very thought of it.

Akiko wandered around before walking slowly into a more desolated part of the town before she passed out, catching the attention of someone. A redheaded male walked over to her and carefully turned her over, looking her over. He sighed.

"Well, if she's not much use, I'm sure I can use her to create another Akuma," he muttered under his breath.

His blue eyes shifted to her face, noticing the hints that she had been crying for days. Maybe this meeting was a good fortune and it wouldn't hurt too much to alter her memories. He picked her up, surprised she was as light as she was before he headed off to the makeshift home he occupied with his father.


End file.
